Episode 293: Dark Ages Teen Life
"Dark Ages Teen Life" was originally released on March 7, 2016. Description After a rocky, inscrutable start, this episode starts to tackle some heady subjects. Like, for instance, whether or not it's possible to cook and safely consume dorm furniture. Also, how sick it would be to kick it in the 11th century. Suggested Talking Points A Bizarre Scattershot Intro, Dog the Break-Up Hunter, Pillow Love, Wine Accident, Stiff Bevins, Edible Bean Bags, Sliding Doors, Jesterwork Outline 02:42 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Dan, who asks: What is Lou Bega's net worth? 04:35 - Brothers, I broke up with someone last year that I was with for two years. It's been great, because they were kind of a creepo. For example, when I broke up with them, they told me about a fetish I unknowingly fulfilled for them during our relationship. The only problem is, they have a few things of mine I would like back, and I have some of their things too. It was a long distance relationship, so I can't go to their house to demand my things back. They blocked me on Twitter and Facebook, so I can't contact them there. I also deleted them from my phone because I'm a giant dingus. Should I make a new account on either of the sites just to contact them? Or would that be creepy? -- Iffy In Indiana 10:24 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user a stranger, who asks: My girlfriend lives in Tokyo. Is a body pillow with my picture on it as a christmas gift weird or cute? K so we've been dating a year now, she was a foreign exchange student to america and she left back to japan for at least 9 months a couple months ago. I was thinking I would get her a body pillow and a custom print pillow case. The pillowcase would be a picture of me with a white background on one side (completely non sexual btw. No nude or suggestive images), and probably a pic of mammoth mountain with us in the distant background on the other side since it might be tacky to have a life size pic of me on display at all times. and the last thing I'll do is put in a cheapo voice recorder with my voice recorded saying goodnight or I love you. Something along those lines. It's supposed to be a little thing to help her feel less sad when she goes to bed since I know we both miss being under one roof. anyway I just want to get some peoples opinion on this gift. 18:44 - I recently went to a liquor store and bought a magnum of wine to last me the week. On the walk home, I stopped in the grocery store, and proceeded to drop the full magnum of wine, which proceeded to shatter and spill out on the floor. I quickly got someone who works at the store, to let them know, and then walked out feeling embarrassed. As I walked home, though, I started to feel guilty that I seemingly walked into a store, smashed the bottle, and then walked out. Brothers, should I have waited while they cleaned up, or offered to help in some way? -- No More Wine In New York 29:33 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Personal message from Justin Sunset. Personal message from Dad. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 37:02 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Can you cook and eat the beans from a bean bag chair? 44:49 - I live in a two-unit apartment building. My neighbor recently knocked on my door because he had been locked out of his apartment. I thought he wanted a place to hang, but he said my set of keys work on his door, but not to worry because his keys don't work on my door. Does that mean he's been trying to get into my apartment? Does this give me the right to casually check out his place? I was able to let him into his place, as the apartment key is the same as the building's front door. 51:08 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Lag Seeing, who asks: What did teens do in medieval times or back in ancient times? Were they having fun like nowadays or had more responsibilities? 57:18 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Throwing Shade, Getting Curious, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Bullseye, Jordan Jesse Go 60:12 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user glowierin, who asks: Are there any movies where Paul Giamatti is just happy, chipper dude? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Video Games Category:Morgan Davy